Life Interesting
by Jihyunnn
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP!] Baekhyun yang ceria hidup terlalu klasik dan datar. Ia pun memutuskan pindah sekolah dan tinggal di asrama. Di Asrama, ia bertemu dengan namja tampan tapi bersifat dingin. Namun siapa sangka? Dibalik sifat nya tersebut, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. "Hai? Senang bertemu dengan mu." / "Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku." ChanBaek/YAOI. RnR juseyo!
1. Intro

**Tittle:** Life Interesting

**Author:** Park Jihyun

**Main Cast:** -Park Chanyeol, -Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast:** Temukan sendiri ya -_,-

**Pairing:** ChanBaek, (Akan bertambah seiring berjalan nya alur cerita)

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, School life, Supernatural.

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Warning****!** This is yaoi fanfiction! Boys love, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, bukan EYD yang benar, Typo(s), de el el.

**Disclaimer:** Cast itu hanya milik Allah SWT, Orang tuanya, serta Agensi nya. Kecuali alur cerita & Park Chanyeol itu milik saya seorang (?) /dor/

**A/N:** Terinspirasi dari dramkor 'To The Beautiful You'. Drama yang paling sering saya tonton sampai bosen(?) /peduli?/. Ya tapi tetep aja, _alur cerita dan watak tokohnya itu asli pemikiran saya_. oke jangan plagiat, ntar kena karma lho (?) /emang ada yang mau plagiatin? (?)/. **_Tidak terima BASH. Kalau ga suka sama cerita / cast fanfic ini mending gak usah baca aja_**

Udeh ah daripada banyak bacot, langsung aje ke TKP(?)

Cekibrot(?)~

.

.

**Jihyun Present**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^o^**

.

.

.

* * *

**[Teaser]**

.

.

.

Nyonya Byun pun berfikir apa yang terbaik supaya ehidupan anaknya itu lebih menarik. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia pun bersuara, "Ehm, bagaimana kalau kau pindah sekolah? Lalu tinggal di asrama? Setidaknya itu lebih baik, kan?"

Baekhyun pun memelototkan mata sipitnya, "_Mwo_? Tinggal di asrama?! Huaaaa _Andwae_!. Aku tidak mau jauh dari _eomma_ T^T" Baekhyun pun merengek dan langsung memeluk Ibunya layak nya anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen. Oke kali ini sifat manja dari seorang Byun Baekhyun keluar.

Nyonya Byun yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia pun mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun, "_Aigoo_, kau ini sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau itu harus belajar mandiri, lagian tinggal di asrama demi hidup mu supaya tak datar lagi tidak susah kan?" ujar Nyonya Byun dengan suara halus.

.

.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun sudah sampai di kamar asrama yang disebutkan ketua asrama nya tadi. Tanpa mengetukan pintu terlebih dahulu, ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam. Saat di dalam kamar asrama tersebut, nampaklah seorang pria dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi nya sedang memunggungi nya. Karena terlalu focus oleh objek yang di depan nya –yang Baekhyun tidak tahu sebenarnya apa itu- ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakang nya. Baekhyun pun berniat menyapa nya, "Hai? Senang bertemu denganmu!"

.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan menolong teman sekamar." Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengedikan bahu nya. Baekhyun pun bergegas mengambil sesuatu barang yang ia ketahui itu milik teman sekamarnya –Park Chanyeol- yang menyangkut di salah satu ranting pohon tersebut. Ia pun memanjat pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat barang milik Chanyeol itu sudah dekat, Baekhyun pun berusaha menggapai nya. Tapi entah mengapa itu sedikit sulit. Pasalnya barang Chanyeol yang menyangkut cukup jauh letaknya dari pada letaknya sekarang.

Teman sekelas nya yang kebetulan lewat disitu, hanya mengeryitkan dahi nya melihat tingkah teman nya itu. Karena bingung, akhirnya ia bertanya, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, Baekhyun?."

.

.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bingung, sejak ia masuk ke asrama ini, ia sudah melihat 2 kali Chanyeol berdiam diri di dekat meja belajarnya. Karena rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang sangat kuat, ia pun sedikit mengintip apa yang Chanyeol pegang. Ia pun terus berusaha mengintip apa yang Chanyeol pegang dengan hati-hati, karena ia takut ketahuan mengintip urusan nya oleh Chanyeol. Setelah dilihat-lihat itu seperti buku. Entah buku apa Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti. Karena dia sangat penasaran, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Chanyeol, "Chanyol, itu buku apa?"

.

.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketahui, sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Orang itu memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan geram, "Kukira saingan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol oppa sudah tidak ada, ternyata malah muncul lagi yang baru. Cih! Menyusahkan! Awas saja akan ku buat kau menyesal seperti pacar Chanyeol oppa yang dulu." Kata orang itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau…. _alter ego_?"

Chanyeol hanya menengok dan menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan diam-diam menuju ke tempat tidur Chanyeol layak nya seorang pencuri. Ia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, karena jika Chanyeol terbangun ia tak akan bisa melakukan seperti ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia segera menempelkan kulit tangan nya pada kulit tangan nya. Baekhyun pun diam beberapa saat untuk melihat reaksi nya.

1 Detik.

2 Detik.

3 Detik.

4 Detik.

5 Detik.

Sudak 5 detik baekhyun menunggu reaksinya, tapi hasilnya sekarang tidak terjadi apapun yang mengherankan.

"Aneh, tidak terjadi apapun pada ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

* * *

**A/N 2**: Annyeong!^^ New Author here~

Gimana? Pada penasaran ga sama cerita nya? /enggaaaaa -_,-v)

Kalau review nya pada suka sama cerita ini, Insya allah bakal di apdet fast Chapter 1 nya \('-'\)

Tolong jangan jadi Silent Reader, Review 1 kata juga bakal Jihyun terima deh, kan yang penting kalian sudah hargain tulisan jihyun :3 Tapi itu sama aja kalian pelit nulis -_-

Buat yang author yang sudah senior, tolong kritik dan saran nya yang membangun~ karena saya author baru disini \('-')/

Oh iya, btw saya sempet nyesek banget sama berita Baekyeon pacaran :3 Tapi gapapalah ChanBaek tetep real kok, meskipun hanya di dunia fanfiction (`._.`) Jadi buat Baekhyun stan, jangan _drop_ banget karena berita ini, soalnya masih ada yang lebih nyesek daripada kita yang cuman fans layar kaca(?) /lirik mba Polar Light/ :v

Tapi sekarang, malah ada info tentang Chanyeol jalan bareng ama cewek, yah saya sih cuman mikir 'paling juga itu Park Yoora :v' jadi saya ga terlalu mikirin banget :3

Oke fix, cuap-cuap nya selesai. See you next time!

* * *

_Salam manis(?),_

_Park Jihyun._

**[22 Juni 2014]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Life Interesting

**Author:** Park Jihyun

**Main Cast:** -Park Chanyeol, -Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast:** Temukan sendiri -_,-

**Pairing:** ChanBaek, (Akan bertambah seiring berjalan nya alur cerita)

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, School life, Supernatural.

**Rated:** T

**Length:** Chaptered.

**Warning:** This is yaoi fanfiction! Boys love, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, bukan EYD yang benar, Typo(s), de el el.

**Disclaimer:** Cast itu hanya milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya, serta Agensi nya. Kecuali alur cerita & Paaar Chanyeol itu milik saya seorang (?) /dor/

**A/N:** Terinspirasi dari dramkor 'To The Beautiful You'. Drama yang paling sering saya tonton sampai bosen(?) /peduli?/. Ya tapi tetep aja, _**alur cerita **__**dan**__** watak tokohnya **__**i**__**tu asli pemikiran saya**_. oke jangan plagiat, ntar kena karma lho (?) /emang ada yang mau plagiatin? (?)/.**_Tidak terima BASH. Kalau ga suka sama cerita / cast fanfic_****_ ini mending gak usah baca aja _****_:3_**

**Summary:** _Baekhyun __yang ceria __hidup terlalu klasik dan datar. Ia pun memutuskan pindah sekolah dan tinggal di asrama. Di Asrama, ia bertemu dengan __namja tampan tapi bersifat dingin__. Namun siapa sangka? Dibalik sifat nya tersebut, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. "Hai? Senang __b__ertemu dengan mu." / "__Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku.__" / "__Sudah ku katakan, jangan menyentuhku! __."__ / "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, Baekhyun?."_

Udeh ah daripada banyak bacot, langsung aje ke TKP(?)

Cekibrot(?)~

.

.

**Jihyun Present**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^o^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

[Baekhyun side]

BRUK!

Suara itu dihasilkan oleh bunyi suara tas yang –sengaja- terjatuh dan bunyi seorang namja mungil yang menempatkan bokong nya di sofa dengan tidak wajar. Muka namja mungil itu tampak datar, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Ya sebenarnya, memang ia setiap pulang sekolah wajah nya memang selalu datar.

Nyonya Byun –ibunya- yang melihat kelakuan anaknya mengeryitkan dahi nya. Ia pun berjalan kearah namja mungil tersebut dan menempatkan posisi duduk nya tepat disamping nya, "Ada apa lagi, Baekhyun?"

Namja mungil yang diketahui beranama Baekhyun itu hanya menjawab datar sambil bertopang dagu, "Yah, seperti biasa lah. _Nothing Special_."

Nyonya Byun yang mendengar penuturan anaknya hanya bisa menggeleng, "Yaampun, Baek. Hidup mu itu terlalu datar dan klasik. Tidak kah kamu berkeinginan hidup menjadi _menarik_?"

"Yah, aku sih pengen lah. Tapi, apakah _eomma_ ada solusi?"

Nyonya Byun pun berfikir apa yang terbaik supaya kehidupan anaknya itu lebih _menari__k. _Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia pun bersuara, "Ehm, bagaimana kalau kau pindah sekolah? Lalu tinggal di asrama? Setidaknya itu lebih baik, kan?"

Baekhyun pun membulatkan mata sipitnya, "Mwo? Tinggal di asrama?! Huaaaa Andwaeee.. Aku tidak mau jauh dari _eomma_ T^T" Baekhyun pun merengek dan langsung memeluk Ibunya layak nya anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen. Oke kali ini sifat manja dari seorang Byun Baekhyun keluar.

Nyonya Byun yang melihat anaknya seperti itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia pun mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun, "Aigoo, kau ini sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau itu harus belajar mandiri, lagi pula tinggal di asrama demi hidup mu agar tak datar lagi tidak susah kan?" ujar Nyonya Byun dengan suara halus.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepala nya. Mata nya menatap sendu kearah eomma nya, "Benar juga sih, tapi…" Baekhyun pun menggantungkan kalimat nya. Saat ia ingin melanjutkan kata-kata nya ia sudah sela oleh ibunya.

"Ssstt! Sudah lah, besok eomma antar kan kamu ke sekolah baru mu. Di sekolah baru mu sudah disedia kan asrama. Asrama nya khusus namja semua. Hari ini eomma pengen ngurusin surat-surat kepindahan nya. Jadi besok kamu langsung bisa sekolah disana. Oh iya, jangan lupa sekarang kamu siapkan barang-barang mu, karena mulai besok kamu akan tinggal di asrama, arra?" Kata Nyonya Byun panjang lebar.

Baekhyun pun menatap ibunya dengan dengan wajah datar, "Arraseo, eomma"

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu pergi ke kamar dulu sana. Pasti capek kan habis pulang sekolah?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun pun segera bergegas menuju kamar nya. Ia pun menenteng tas nya di pundak, dan kemudian ia pun menaiki tangga di rumah nya menuju lantai 2 rumah nya.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, Baekhyun langsung melempar tas nya asal dan langsung merebahkan tubuh nya ke _king bed_ nya. Yah, badan nya cukup lelah, karena ia berjalan dari sekolah ke rumah nya. Kok jalan kaki? Yah gatau lah, lagi pengen jalan aja sih.

"Dididididididididi~" Baekhyun pun bersenandung riang sambil menutup matanya. (A/N: Biar nge-feel(?) samain aja kek Baekhyun ngomong kek yang tadi pas di EXOST eps 5 yang di awal nya. /apaansih)

Baekhyun pun teringat sesuatu, "Kira-kira di asrama aku sekamar dengan siapa ya? Semoga aku tidak sekamar dengan namja yang aneh." Baekhyun membayangkan apabila ia sekamar dengan seseorang yang aneh, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan nya seperti yang di sinetron-sinetron yang bisa Baekhyun tonton tiap malam. Oh ternyata Byun Baekhyun ini penggemar sinetron.

"Ish! Kau harus _positif thinking_ Byun Baek." Rutuk Baekhyun sambil memukul kan kepalanya pelan guna menghilangkan pikiran aneh nya.

"Ah, lebih baik siapin perlengkapan buat besok aja deh." Baekhyun pun segera bangun dari tidurannya dan langsung bergegas menuju lemari.

.

.

[**Life Inter****es****ting**]

.

.

[Chanyeol side]

Terlihat namja jangkung sedang berjalan di koridor asrama. Ia sepertinya pulang agak terlambat, dan mungkin disebabkan beberapa faktor. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya ia tepat berada di depan kamar no 276. Itu kamar nya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke kamar nya. Menaruh tas nya diatas meja belajar. Ia pun segera merebahkan tubuh nya di tempat tidurnya.

"Heungg, melelahkan." Namja jangkung yang bernama Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuh nya guna menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Setelah badan nya merasa baikan, ia pun bergegas menuju meja belajar nya. Ia pun duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat meja tersebut lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam salah satu rak yang ada di meja tersebut. Sesuatu yang Chanyeol ambil itu buku. Ya mungkin bagi orang lain itu seperti buku yang biasa. Tapi buat Chanyeol itu buku yang sangat istimewa.

Chanyeol pun membuka halaman pertama buku itu, dan tampak lah sosok namja manis yang sedang tersenyum. Chanyeol pun hanya menatap sendu seraya berkata, "Mianhae, aku akan berusaha berbuat lebih baik dengan sikap ku yang sekarang. Dan aku akan menjaga gelang pemberian darimu."

.

.

**[Life Inter****e****sting]**

.

.

[Baekhyun side]

Baekhyun sudah sampai di sekolah baru nya dan asrama yang akan ditinggali nya. Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil nya, ia juga tak lupa membawa koper nya yang ada di _bagasi_ belakang. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam sekolah baru nya, ia memberi ucapan selamat tinggal kepada ibu nya. Setelah Nyonya Byun –ibu Baekhyun– tersenyum, Nyonya Byun langsung pergi ke tempat bekerja nya.

Baekhyun segera masuk ke sekolah baru nya. Saat ia ingin masuk ke gerbang sekolah tersebut, tiba-tiba satpam sekolah itu mencegatnya, "Kau terlambat, heum?"

"_Ani_. Aku murid pindahan _ahjussi_."

Satpam itu sedikit terkejut atas penuturan Baekhyun, dan ia pun meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, "Oh? Kalau begitu, _ahjussi_ minta maaf. Kau boleh masuk~"

"Ah, Kamsahamnida!" Baekhyun pun menundukan badan nya hormat kepada satpam sekolah –baru- nya lalu berjalan memasuki sekolahnya tersebut.

_Hanji High School. _Itu lah nama sekolah baru nya Baekhyun. Ya sekolah ini cukup luas dibanding sekolah lama nya. Karena ia takut tersesat saat memasuki gedung sekolahnya, ia berniat untuk bertanya ke murid yang kebetulan lewat dihadapan nya.

"Ya? Bisakah kau membantu ku? Aku tidak tau kelas dan nomer kamar ku. Bisakah kau mengantar ku ke ruang guru?"

Orang yang merasa dipanggil menengokan kepalanya, "Kau murid baru itu ya? Kebetulan aku ketua asrama 2 disini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, " Ah iya, _Annyeong sunbae_! _Jeoneun_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badan nya hormat kepada sunbae nya. Lalu, Baekhyun melanjutkan bicaranya, "Apakah _sunbae_ tau aku asrama nya dimana?"

"Ah, annyeong baekhyun-ssi! Kim Junmyeon imnida. Kebetulan, kau ada di asrama ku. Cho seongsaenim kemarin memberitahu ku kalau ada murid baru, dan menyuruh murid itu di tempatkan di asrama ku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya mengerti, " Hm, lalu kamar ku nomer berapa? Oh iya, kelas ku juga kelas berapa, _sunbae?"_

"No kamar mu 276, kamu kelas 2-8." Jelas Junmyeon. Sang ketua asrama pun kembali berkata, "Ah, kau pasti capek kan, Baekhyun? Kalau begitu bagaimana kau aku antar ke gedung asrama 2? Hari ini kau tidak perlu belajar dulu, ya meskipun sekarang ada kelas renang, tapi nanti akan ku beritahu tentang kau. Hm? Bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan sunbae?"

"Tidak, tenang saja."

"Hm, baiklah. _Kamsahamnida_ Junmyeon sunbae!"

"Cheonma, Baekhyun-ssi"

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai, Baekhyun-ssi" Junmyeon pun berhenti di sebuah gedung –asrama- yang cukup besar. Baekhyun pun hanya diam sambil mengangguk kecil.

'_Besar juga asrama nya._' Begitulah fikiran Baekhyun sekarang.

Setelah Junmyeon fikir ia telah selesai mengantar anak baru itu menuju asrama, ia pun ingin segera bergegas balik ke ruang guru yang sempat ia tunda tadi, tapi sebelum Junmyeon sempat membalik kan badan nya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, "Ah, _mian_ sunbae, apakah kau tau no. kamar 276 di lantai berapa? Kan tidak mungkin, kau tega membiarkan aku mencari kamarku sendirian di setiap lantai. Itu akan sangat melelahkan." Kata Baekhyun sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu.

Junmyeon yang melihat anak baru itu yang notabene nya hoobae nya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, "Kamar 276 ada di lantai 10. Kau bisa menggunakan lift yang ada di dalam nya."

"Baiklah, gomawo sunbae, Annyeong!" Baekhyun pun membungkuk kan badan nya, setelah itu langsung masuk ke dalam gedung asrama.

"Dasar, anak itu." Junmyeon pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil bergegas menuju ruang guru, ia memaklumi sikap hoobae nya yang sikapnya seperti bocah itu.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

Baekhyun pun sudah sampai di kamar asrama yang disebutkan ketua asrama nya tadi. Tanpa mengetukan pintu terlebih dahulu, ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam. Saat di dalam kamar asrama tersebut, nampaklah seorang pria dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi nya sedang memunggungi nya. Karena terlalu focus oleh objek yang di depan nya –yang Baekhyun tidak tahu sebenarnya apa itu- ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di belakang nya. Baekhyun pun berniat menyapa nya, "Hai? Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Orang yang disapa Baekhyun –yang pasti itu pria- itu hanya tersentak, kemudian memasukan barang yang ia liat tadi ke laci meja belajar nya. Tak beberapa orang tersebut menunjukan muka dingin nya, "Siapa kau?"

Meskipun ia di hadiahi tatapan dingin, tetapi Baekhyun tetap menujukan muka ceria nya, "Annyeong! Jeoneun Byun Baekhyun imnida! Kau teman sekamar ku kan?" Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangan nya berniat untuk berkenalan. Tetapi pria yang lebih tinggi daripada Baekhyun itu hanya menatap tangan nya dan langsung pergi ke ranjang nya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melihatnya heran.

'_Hei, ada apa dengan orang ini?_'

Baekhyun pun menarik uluran tangan nya kesal karena tak ditanggapi oleh teman sekamarnya, "Hei, kau tak ingin berkenalan dengan ku?! Tapi kan setidaknya kau memberi tahu nama mu padaku!" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang kesal.

Pria yang sekarang sedang tertidur –lebih tepatnya hanya berpura-pura- hanya risih dengan orang yang sekarang menjadi _roomatenya, _hanya menjawab singkat, "Nama ku Park Chanyeol."

"Em, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti kelas renang? Kata junmyeon sunbae sekarang ada kelas renang, mengapa kau tak ikut?"

"Karena aku tak mau."

Alasan namja yang ber-marga Park itu singkat sekali. Baekhyun hanya menatap kesal roomatenya itu padahal tadinya ia ingin mendapatkan roommate yang ceria sama dengan nya, tapi sekarang? Yang ia temui namja dingin seperti ini.

Kekesalan Baekhyun sedikit teralihkan setelah melihat gelang berwarna abu-abu yang sedikit mengkilap, kemudian ditengah terdapat ukiran love yang terdapat inisial nama seseorang. Tetapi inisial nama itu tidak begitu kelihatan di mata Baekhyun.

"Hei, itu gelang mu Chanyeol? Lucu sekali jika dipakai dengan mu. Pftttt." Kata Baekhyun sambil menahan ketawa.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sedikit sensitive jika ada seseorang yang berbicara tentang gelang itu. Jadi wajar saja jika Chanyeol menjadi lebih dingin –sikapnya–, "Bukan urusan mu, pendek."

'_Huft, dasar si tiang ini menyebalkan_' umpat Baekhyun pelan sambil menaiki tangga menuju ranjang yang atas yang ia ketahui itu pasti untuk dirinya. Daripada mengurusi roomatenya –Chanyeol- yang sudah menghina nya pendek (walaupun itu kenyataan), lebih baik ia mengistirahatkan tubuh nya sejenak saja. Bahkan ia terlalu malas untuk memberesi perlengkapan yang ia bawa.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang merasakan suasana tenang pun perlahan-lahan membuka kan matanya. Ia sedikit bersyukur bahwa namja cerewet itu mungkin sudah tertidur di atas. Chanyeol pun bangun dari posisinya, kemudian ia dudung di tepi ranjang. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Mian, Baekhyun. Bukan nya aku tak ingin berkenalan dengan mu, hanya saja, aku tak ingin kau seperti yang lain."

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[ChanBaek side]

"Baekhyun,"

"…"

"Baekhyun?!"

"….."

"BAEKHYUN!?"

"…."

Ugh, demiapapun. Chanyeol malam ini sudah sangat lapar, tetapi ia harus menahan rasa laparnya sebentar untuk membangun kan Baekhyun, karena ia terlalu malas jalan ke kantin sendirian, jadi ia nanti pergi ke kanti ditemani Baekhyun. Ya walaupun awalnya ia ingin pergi bersama sahabatnya –Kai dan Sehun- tetapi dengan teganya mereka berdua meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang malang.

Jadi? Berakhir lah Chanyeol disini. Harus membangun kan si Kebo –Baekhyun- ini. Poor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan gemas ingin mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi niat nya ia urungkan, Chanyeol pun teringat sesuatu, '_Oh, yaampun. Hampir saja kena_'.

Chanyeol tidak jadi mengguncangkan badan Baekhyun, tetapi ia langsung mengambil guling yang terabaikan oleh pemiliknya yang sedang tidur ini. Dengan cepat, ia memukulkan guling itu ke badan Baekhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun pun bangun sambil meringis kesakitan, "Yak! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?!"

Muka Chanyeol menjadi dingin –kembali-, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Temani aku ke kantin."

Baekhyun mengucek matanya pelan, "Huh? Ke kantin? Memang nya sudah malam ya?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik ke sekeliling untuk mencari jam.

"Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam."

"WHAT?! BERARTI AKU TIDUR LAMA SEKALI."

"ya, memang -_-. Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku sudah lapar."

"Ish, iya iya. Sabar dong" Kata Baekhyun _ngedumel._

Tanpa kata-kata, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun ke luar kamar. Lagipula tidak mungkin juga kan dia melihat Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Bisa-bisa rating fanfic ini naik lagi -_,- /dor/

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, hanya bisa melontarkan umpatan kesal, "Sial, si tiang ini menyebalkan sekali."

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[At Kantin]

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengambil makan malam nya. Sekarang tinggal mereka mencari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun yang notabene nya belum kenal sama siapapun karena tadi ia belum sempat masuk ke kelas nya pun bingung ingin duduk dengan siapa. Karena terlalu bingung, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti dibelakangnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuju suatu bangku yang sudah ditempati oleh dua orang yang Baekhyun yakin itu adalah teman Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menyapa kedua sahabat nya itu, "Hey, bro!"

"Hey! Kemana saja kau? Dan, oh? Kau membawa seseorang dibelakang mu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku tak kemana-mana. Huh? Seseorang?" Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan yang ia temui adalah–

.

.

–"Baekhyun?"

"Oh? Annyeong Chanyeol! Hehe, maaf aku mengikuti mu, karena aku bingung ingin duduk dimana, dan well, aku mengikuti mu, hehe." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tatapan nya berubah menjadi _sweetdrop_. Tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun, ia langsung duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Chanyeol pun mulai memakan makanan yang tadi ia sudah ambil.

Baekhyun bingung, dan gugup. Gugup karena ia diberi tatapan yang aneh oleh kedua sahabat Chanyeol ini, "E-ehm, a-aku boleh du-duk disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kikuk.

Kai yang mengira Baekhyun adalah _namjachingu_ Chanyeol, mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk disamping bangku Chanyeol –yang pastinya kosong–, "Oh, silahkan~"

Kai yang makin penasaran terhadap namja yang belum ia kenal yang telah mengikuti Chanyeol ini –Baekhyun–, secara blak-blakan menanya kan nya, "Hey hyung! Dia pacar barumu kah?"

"Iya, hyung. Dia pacar barumu? Dia tidak kalah cantik kok hyung dibanding pacarmu yang dulu." Celetuk Sehun yang sedang bermain PSP disebelah Kai.

Chanyeol ang sedikit tersentak, menjawab pertanyaan dua sahabat –konyol- nya itu dengan dingin, "Tidak." Sebenarnya ada rasa –sedikit- sedih jika mengingat mantan kekasih nya yang dulu.

Baekhyun yang melihat semua itu Hanya berpura-pura tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan memakan makanan nya itu meskipun di dalam hati nya ia berkata, '_Dih, siapa juga yang ingin berpacaran sama namja dingin seperti si Tiang itu_.'

"Lalu dia siapa, hyung?"

"Teman sekamar."

"Ohh begitu. Tapi kalian berdua cocok lho~" Oke kali ini Kai punya kerja tambahan, yaitu menggoda kedua manusia diadapan nya ini –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun–

Baekhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit timbul rona merah muda di kedua pipinya, menunduk malu sambil memakan makanan nya itu. Entah mengapa dia sedikit malu, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berusaha tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan mereka dan debaran halus di dada sebelah kiri nya.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang bagaimana." Kata Chanyeol cuek.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[At 06.00 AM KST]

Sinar mentari mulai menyinari kota Seoul. Udara pagi yang menyejukan sangat mengundang manusia untuk menghirupnya. Masyarakat perlahan-lahan mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Tetapi tidak dengan namja mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dibawah lingkupan selimut yang tebal. Dia tidak menyadari, jika hari semakin siang, dan ia akan terlambat masuk sekolah jika sekarang tidak bangun. Dan ingat, sekarang adalah hari pertama namja mungil ini sekoah.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian, Bel alarm pun berbunyi di nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

TIINGG TIINGGG

"Ermh," Namja mungil itu pun menggeliat pelan, sambil mengucek matanya. Ia pun mematikan bunyi alarm disamping nya. Perlahan-lahan namja mungil itu bangun, dan menengok ke arah jam yang ada di salah satu pojok dinding itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun pun baru menyadari sesuatu, "SUDAH JAM 06.15! HUAAA AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!" Baekhyun segera membuang selimutnya ke sembarang arah dan buru-buru turun ke bawah bergegas untuk mandi. Karena Baekhyun terlalu terkejut, sampai-sampai ia melupakan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan.

"Ish, Chanyeol tega sekali tidak membangunkan ku :3 "

Hei ByunBaek, kau kira Chanyeol pembantu mu yang harus membangunkan mu setiap hari? Berkenalan dengan mu saja tidak mau. Ck!

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

"Annyeong haseo! Byun Baekhyun imnda. Bangapta!" Baekhyun menundukan badan nya hormat kepada teman-teman sekelas nya. Suasana kelas itu menjadi riuh. Ada sebagaian murid yang saling bisik-bisikan, ada juga yang meng-komentar–

"Itu _namja_ atau _yeoja_?"

"Hei, dia manis sekali"

"Ada yeoja _nyasar_ disini! Hahaha!"

"Boleh juga dia" Dan masih ada lagi komentar lain nya, dan Baekhyun hanya _sweetdrop_ mendengar komenar tentang dirinya.

"Hey! Jangan berisik! Diam kalian semua!" Yoon seongsanim berusaha mendiamkan murid-muridnya dengan suara yang sedikit di kencangkan. Setelah semua sudah mulai normal, Yoon seongsanim perhatian ny kembali kepada Baekhyun, "Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong di sebelah sana." Yoon _seongsaenim_ menunjuk bangku kosong yang terletak di pojok kedua yang dekat dengan–

.

.

–"Park Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah ke arah bangku yang ditunjuk Yoon seongsaenim. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah ke arah sana, dan saat di detik selanjutnya pandangan mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan pandangan mata _hazel_ Chanyeol, hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Dengan cepat ia alihkan pandangan matanya dari Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun segera duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei, Annyeong!"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena panggilan tiba-tiba yang berasal dai samping nya, Baekhyun pun menengok ke samping nya, terlihat satu orang namja manis sedang tersenyum ke arah nya, "Oh? Annyeong!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah orang itu.

" Jeoneun Do Kyungsoo imnida! Bangapta!" Namja manis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu mengulurkan tangan nya berniat untuk berkenalan.

Baekhyun pun membalas uluran tangan itu, "Byun Baekhyun imnida! Bangapta Kyungsoo-ssi"

"Ah, tidak perlu se-formal itu. Kita kan teman."

"Hmm, iya. Hehe"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun saling berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka asik dengan dunia nya sendiri. Bahkan pelajaran yang diajarkan Yoon seongsaenim di acuhkan begitu saja. Mungkin karena mereka berbicara cukup keras, Yoon seongsaenim pun menegur mereka, " Kyungsoo-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, heum?"

"Aniyo, seongsaenim."

Yoon seongsaenim tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka, ia pun langsung melanjutkan pembahasan nya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun hanya terkekeh pelan, karena mereka ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Dan sesaat kemudian, mereka pun berniat memfokus kan pada pelajaran. Karena mereka tidak ingin di cap sebagai anak yang _bandel_.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Other side]

Seseorang sedang mengendap-endap memasuki ruang ganti. Kemudian, ia menengok kearah sekitar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang disana. Setelah diketahui tidak ada orang di sekitar situ, ia dengan cepat berjalan kearah salah satu loker yang ada di situ. Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, kemudian kunci itu dimasukan ke lubang _gembok_. Dan–

–KLIK!

_Gembok_ itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Orang itu langsung membuka pintu loker itu. Setelah itu, muka orang itu menampilkan sebuah smirk –licik–, "Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik."

.

.

**[Life Intersting]**

.

.

[Kyungsoo & Baekhyun side]

"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan _bulgogi_ itu tiba-tiba terhenti makan nya, dan menengok kearah Baekhyun. "Hm? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun sebenanya ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan ini. Tetapi apa daya, mulut –cerewet– nya ini malah_ keceplosan _berkata, "Kau…. tau…. Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi nya, "Huh? Aku tau. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Emm, bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit tentang nya?"

"Memang nya untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin tau saja."

"Kau suka pada Chanyeol?" Selidik Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah –sok– misterius.

Baekhyun pun membulatkan mata sipitnya, "A-ani"

"Yakin?" Kyungsoo pun menggoda Baekhyun. Dan alhasil, pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah.

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Ah masa?" Kyungsoo pun tak henti-henti nya menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ish, iya! Cepat ceritakan tentang Chanyeol!" Baekhyun jadi greget sendiri dengan Kyungsoo -_-

"Pftttt. Oke Baiklah." Muka Kyungsoo pun berubah menjadi serius. Baekhyun pun juga menjadi serius karena ingin mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol itu ketua tim basket di asrama 2. Chanyeol cukup terkenal di sekolah ini, bahkan ada pula yang mencintai nya. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya tampan, _cool, _dan ramah pada orang lain. Hanya saja dia berubah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, kalau tidak salah sejak…. Pacar nya meninggal."

Baekhyun pun menjadi bingung, "Huh? Memang nya kenapa?"

"Chanyeol menjadi pendiam dan bersifat dingin kepada semua orang, ya meskipun tidak kepada 2 teman konyol nya itu. Bahkan, Chanyeol akan memarahi setiap orang yang akan memegang nya."

"Kok dia marahin orang yang akan megangin dia sih?"

"Entah, aku pun juga tidak tahu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengedikan bahu nya acuh. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan acara memakan _bulgogi_ nya yang tertunda tadi.

"Aneh sekali." Baekhyun kembali memakan _ramen_ nya kembali. Sungguh, teman sekamarnya itu benar-benar aneh.

'_Park Chanyeol, sungguh orang yang sangat aneh menurutku._'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

**A/N 2: Hei Annyeong! Jihyun hereee! /teriak pake toa masjid/ Gimana chapter ini? Membosankan ya-_- ? Kan ini ceritanya Baekhyun baru jadi anak asrama gitu, mungkin konflik bakal ada di chap selanjutnya :3 Jihyun kelamaan update chapter 1 nya ya? Hehe, maaf, Jihyun lagi sibuk sama pendaftaran masuk SMP, jadi ya gitu deh (._.`) Eh saya masih muda daripada kalian semua yes? Jadi jangan ada yang panggil eonni atau apalah. Soalnya kan harusnya saya yang manggil gitu kan ke kalian ._.v**

**Heuheu, thanks banget buat kalian yang udah nge follow/fav fanfic abal ini :* Thanks juga buat readers yang udah review~ :* /lemparin lope yang besar(?)/**

**Kalau menurut ku, ChanBaek shipper banyak yang pada menghilang ya? ._. Kenapa gitu? Kalian ilfeel ya kalau ChanBaek itu crack pair? Kan ChanBaek tetep Official couple di EXO, yes? :v /angkat banner ChanBaek/**

**Buat SR (Silent Reader) semoga cepat sadar oke? :v Jihyun ngga maksa kalian buat review kok, tapi cuman berharap bisa tobat aja(?) :v **

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun Jihyun terima, karena jihyun author baru disini :)**

**Sip, cuap-cuap nya selesai.**

_**See you next time! Mind to Review?**_

* * *

_Salam manis(?),_

_Park Jihyun_.

**[30 Juni 2014]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author:** Park Jihyun

**Main Cast:** -Park Chanyeol, -Byun Baekhyun

**Other Cast:** Temukan sendiri -_,-

**Pairing:** ChanBaek, (Akan bertambah seiring berjalan nya alur cerita)

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, School life, Supernatural, little bit of Humor.

**Rated:** T

**Warning****!** This is yaoi fanfiction! Boys love, Shounen-Ai, Boy x Boy, bukan EYD yang benar, Typo(s), little bit _Out of Character_, de el el.

**Disclaimer:** Cast itu hanya milik Tuhan, Orang tuanya, serta Agensi nya. Kecuali alur cerita & Park Chanyeol itu milik saya seorang (?) /dor/

**A/N:** Terinspirasi dari dramkor 'To The Beautiful You'. Drama yang paling sering saya tonton sampai bosen(?) /peduli?/. Ya tapi tetep aja, _**alur cerita dan watak tokohnya itu asli pemikiran saya**_. oke jangan plagiat, ntar kena karma lho (?) /emang ada yang mau plagiatin? (?)/._**Tidak terima BASH. Kalau ga suka sama cerita / cast fanfic ini mending gak usah baca aja :3**__**. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau judul cerita, otak manusia tidak bisa diprediksi.**_

Udeh ah daripada banyak bacot, langsung aje ke TKP(?)

Cekibrot(?)~

.

* * *

_Preview_

"Chanyeol menjadi pendiam dan bersifat dingin kepada semua orang, ya meskipun tidak kepada 2 teman konyol nya itu. Bahkan, Chanyeol akan memarahi setiap orang yang akan memegang nya."

"Kok dia marahin orang yang akan megangin dia sih?"

"Entah, aku pun juga tidak tahu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengedikan bahu nya acuh. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan acara memakan bulgogi nya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aneh sekali." Baekhyun kembali memakan ramen nya kembali. Sungguh, teman sekamarnya itu benar-benar aneh.

'_Park Chanyeol, sungguh orang yang sangat aneh menurutku_.'

* * *

.

.

**Jihyun Present**

.

.

**Happy Reading ^o^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[Chapter ****2]**

[Baekhyun side]

Ah biarkan lah, apa peduli Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol, teman sekamarnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Meskipun ada rasa penasaran yang —cukup banyak— terbesit dipikiran nya, tetapi Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan pikiran tersebut.

Sesaat Baekhyun sedang memakan ramen nya, dia teringat sesuatu hal yang cukup penting. Sebenarnya tidak penting – penting banget, hanya handphone nya yang tertinggal diloker nya. Toh di _handphone_ nya tidak ada rahasia sama sekali, mungkin hanya pesan atau telepon dari Ibunya. Baekhyun jarang komunikasi dengan teman-teman nya. Meskipun ia pernah komunikasi dengan temannya, itupun kalau ada perlu saja.

"Kyungie~, aku duluan ya?" Baekhyun sudah selesai memakan ramen nya tersebut dan segera berdiri dari tempat nya dan merapihkan baju nya yang sedikit agak kusut.

"Lho? Memang nya kau mau kemana, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ada yang aku harus ambil di loker, hehe."

"Oh yasudah. Barang mu tertinggal di loker?"

"Iya, handphone ku tertinggal disana. Kalau begitu, bye kyungie~" Kata Baekhyun sambil _berdadah_ ria. Baekhyun pun segera pergi ke ruang ganti meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang terkekeh.

"Sikapnya seperti anak kecil saja. Kkkk~" Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh gara – gara sikap Baekhyun tadi. Mungkin dia tidak ingat umur(?) kali ya, begitulah pemikiran nya. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan memakan bulgogi nya yang hampir habis sebelum waktu istirahat selesai.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

Setelah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memakan _bulgogi_ nya, Baekhyun dengan cepat melangkah kaki mungil nya menuju ruang ganti. Derap langkahnya sedikit menggema di lorong koridor. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu masuk ruang ganti dan tangan nya membuka _knop_ pintu, tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras dan sukses mengenai badan nya. Sehingga badan nya terhentak kebelakang akibat pintu yang terbuka sangat keras. Baekhyun pun merasakan kening nya yang sangat terasa sakit.

BRAKKK!—"ARGHHH!"

Orang yang membuka pintu tersebut merasa kalau di sekitar situ ada siswa yang sedang menggeram kesakitan, tapi saat ia melihat kesekeliling nya tidak ada apa–apa. Saat orang itu ingin melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari situ, tiba–tiba ada suara yang meng-instrupsi nya, "Ya! Bukan nya minta maaf malah mau pergi. Ish!"

Orang itu pun menengok kearah sumber sara dengan _ogah-ogahan_, dengan malas ia meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya —Baekhyun—, "Mianhae." Kata orang itu. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang memberenggut kesal dan mengabaikan umpatan – umpatan yang diterima nya.

"Urgh! Menyebalkan sekali, bukan nya dibantu malah langsung pergi. Minta maaf nya aja gitu banget. Ish!" Nah kan, Baekhyun jadi marah – marah sendiri. Baekhyun pun segera bangun dari tempat nya dan masuk ke ruang ganti dengan kesal. Saking kesalnya, ia berjalan cepat menuju loker nya sambil menghentakan kaki nya ke lantai dengan bibir yang di-pout kan. Sungguh lucu sekali Baekhyun ini.

Baekhyun pun segera membuka lokernya dan mengambil handphone yang sempat tertinggal disitu. Saat ia hendak menutup lokernya dan mengunci nya, matanya sempat melirik sebuah loker disamping lokernya dalam kondisi terbuka. Dia tidak tahu loker disampingnya milik siapa, Baekhyun hanya berfikir mungkin karena terburu – buru pemilik loker nya lupa menutupnya. Baekhyun pun tak ambil pusing tentang itu, ia segera mengunci lokernya dan segera pergi menuju kelas nya karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun side]

Walaupun waktu masih terbilang pagi, matahari perlahan – lahan sinar nya mulai terik dan sedikit panas. Saat waktu istirahat, murid – murid _Hanji High School_ yang _kutu buku_ biasanya menghabiskan waktu nya di Perpustakaan. Sedangkan murid – murid yang tidak ada kegiatan apapun biasanya berada di dalam kelas atau di kantin. Adapun murid yang sedang mengikuti ekskul, contohnya murid yang sedang mengikuti ekskul basket, mereka sedang duduk – duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggiran – pinggiran lapangan basket. Keringat pun lumayan banyak mengucur di badan – badan setiap murid—yang tentunya mengikuti ekskul basket. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, Kai, maupun Sehun.

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia di pinggiran lapangan tersebut dengan peluh yang cukup banyak. Dengan rambut mereka yang sedikit acak – acakan menambah kesan ketampanan mereka *puasa woy, puasa. Author nya bikin nganu aja /g*. Mereka cukup menjadi perhatian _namja uke_ yang kebetulan mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan mereka.

"Yah! Kai bisakah kau membeli kan ku minum di kantin? Aku sangat haus." Suara _bass_ seseorang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sedangkan _namja_ yang disuruh hanya menjawab dengan raut wajah yang kesal, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Urgh, yasudah jika kau tidak mau ku traktir minuman." Jawab Chanyeol acuh sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Ck! Baiklah – baiklah akan ku belikan. Mana uang nya?"

"Nih." Chanyeol pun mengambil uang di saku celana olahraga nya dan memberikan selembar uang 10.000 _won_ kepada Kai. Setelah itu Kai pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Jangan lupa belikan untukku ya!" Celetuk namja albino yang diketahui bernama Sehun dengan diiringin sedikit kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo!_" Jawab Kai dengan sedikit membentak, Ia pun langsung berjalan cepat saking kesalnya kepada kedua sahabat nya itu.

'_Mereka kira aku babu apa?! Seenaknya menyuruh orang saja.'_ Begitulah umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh Kai.

Di lain tempat, keadaan canggung pun melanda Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun yang sedang melihat ke atas langit, entah dia sedang melihat apa diatas sana, mungkin sedang melihat seekor burung yang ketabrak pesawat(?), sedangkan Chanyeol terlarut dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Ntah lah, pandangan matanya kosong, seperti sedang melamun, tetapi tidak jelas melamun tentang apa.

Waktu canggung berlangsung lumayan lama sejak Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Kai pun yang disuruh Chanyeol membelikan minuman belum balik – balik lagi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Ya memang, jarak lapangan basket dengan kantin cukup jauh. Jadi ya maklum jika Kai belum balik – balik lagi.

Sehun, yang sudah selesai dari acara memandang langit nya(?), kemudian menolehkan kepala kearah Chanyeol. Kemudian mata nya sempat menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang kelelahan dan juga seperti orang yang banyak… banyak pikiran.

Sehun pun merasa janggal saat melihat pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Seingat nya, Chanyeol selalu memakai gelang berwarna abu – abu mengkilap pemberian mantan kekasih nya 6 bulan yang lalu. Sejak mantan kekasih nya meninggal, sikap Chanyeol berubah, dan ia selalu memakai gelang tersebut.

"_Hyung_, gelang mu kemana?" Pertanyaan mendadak dari Sehun, cukup membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

"Gelang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikan satu alis nya heran. Saat ia memegang pergelangan tangan nya, tenyata gelang itu benar – benar—

.

.

—"Tidak ada….." gumam Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun heran, mengapa gelang ditangan nya tidak ada. Seingat nya, tadi ia memakai gelang itu. Tapi tidak tahu lah.

"Sepertinya, tertinggal di loker." Jawab Chanyeol asal. Chanyeol pun sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin, tapi ia akan berusaha mencoba mencari di kamar asrama nya. "Akan ku cari nanti sehabis ekskul ini selesai."

"Ohh, baiklah." Sehun pun mengedikan bahu nya asal. Dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang gelang itu.

Kemudian, keheningan pun terjadi lagi setelah suara Sehun terdengar tadi. Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah sangat kehausan pun sedikit frustasi, "Yak! Manusia item(?) ini sebenarnya kemana sih?! Beli minuman saja lama. Aku sudah sangat haus. ARGHH!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun yakin setelah ini, Kai akan dapat sebuah jitakan keras dari Chanyeol. Poor Kai.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Other side]

Seseorang pun berjalan layak nya maling ke sebuah taman di belakang sekolah. Meskipun sekarang sedang waktu istirahat, tempat ini selalu sepi. Jarang sekali ada murid yang ingin pergi kesini, padahal tempat ini cukup indah. Biasanya murid yang selalu lewat sini adalah murid asrama 2, karena tempat ini adalah jalan menuju tempat gedung asrama 2. Itupun hanya lewat saja.

_Orang_ itu pun memastikan bahwa disekeliling nya tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Setelah memastikan disekelilingnya tidak ada orang, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana nya. _Orang_ itu pun melihat benda yang dipegang nya tersebut dengan smirk licik nya.

"Huh, untung saja tadi aku balik lagi ke ruang ganti untuk mengunci lokernya. Ck! Kalau sampai lupa, bisa – bisa nanti aku ketahuan."

Lalu, _orang_ itu pun memanjat salah satu pohon di taman itu. Tidak sulit baginya memanjat pohon tersebut, karena badan nya yang tinggi itu. Saat ia sudah sampai di ranting yang cukup besar dan kuat menopang berat badan nya, akhirnya ia duduk sebentar karena pohon itu cukup tinggi, jadi agak susah untuk memanjatnya. Setelah dirasa tubuh nya sudah agak pulih, ia kemudian memegang salah satu dahan pohon yang berada tepat diatas nya, kemudian ia menggantung barang yang tadi ia simpan di saku celana nya. _Orang_ itu menaruh barang tersebut, di ranting kecil yang agak tinggi, supaya jika diambil akan susah atau mungkin tidak terlihat dari bawah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, perlahan – lahan _orang_ itu turun dari pohon tersebut. _Orang_ itu pun tersenyum licik melihat benda itu tergantung lucu diatas pohon.

"Kupikir, tidak ada yang bisa lihat, ya kecuali sih _orang_ yang kurang kerjaan memandang pohon ini. Wkwk." _Orang_ itu pun berniat ingin pergi dari sana sebelum ada yang melihat dirinya. Ia pun berlari dari taman belakang menuju kelas nya.

Tanpa disadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip di balik semak – semak. Niat awalnya, dia hanya ingin mengambil kaca mata renang yang tertinggal di kamar asrama nya, tetapi niat nya ditunda sebentar karena ia melihat 'orang yang dikenal' nya berlagak aneh. Setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan 'orang yang dikenal' nya, dia hanya tersenyum perih.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah…"

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Chanyeol side]

Setelah ekskul basket selesai, terlihat namja berperawak tinggi sedang berlari – lari di koridor. Murid – murid yang kebetulan berada disitu nampak heran, mengapa namja itu terlihat sedang cemas. Dengan langkah yang terburu – buru ia memasuki ruang ganti, dan ia menemukan keadaan lokernya dalam keadaan terkunci dengan _gembok_.

'_Huft, aman.' Batin Chanyeol lega._

Chanyeol pun mengambil kunci loker nya yang berada di saku celana seragam nya. Ia pun membuka loker itu dengan memasukan kunci ke lubang gembok. Dan—

—KLIK!

_Gembok_ itu pun terbuka, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu lokernya dan mencari gelang nya. Setelah ia mencari cukup lama, ternyata gelang nya tidak berada disitu. Chanyeol pun cukup panik. Ia tidak tahu gelang nya berada dimana. _Shit_! Chanyeol merutuki kenapa dirinya bisa begitu pelupa.

'_Apa mungkin tertinggal di kamar?'_

Kalau sampai gelang itu hilang, argh tak tahu lah, itu peninggalan terakhir mantan kekasih nya. Chanyeol pun tidak begitu tahu, kenapa ia tidak bisa _move on_ dari mantan kekasih nya. Rasanya begitu berat. Ia masih tidak percaya jika—mantan—kekasih nya itu telah tiada 6 bulan. ARGHH Chanyeol tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi. Itu masa – masa yang menurut Chanyeol sangat kelam.

Chanyeol pun menutup pintu loker nya, kemudian mengunci nya kembali. Kemudian ia kembali ke kelas nya, karena waktu pelajaran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ia tidak ingin telat masuk ke kelas nya. Karena sekarang adalah, waktu mata pelajaran dengan guru ter-_killer_ menurut Chanyeol, yaitu Cho seongsaenim.

Chanyeol berniat akan mencari gelang itu di kamar asrama nya sepulang nya bermain _Play Station_ di kamar Kai & Sehun.

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Baekhyun & Kyungsoo side]

Sungguh menyenangankan panas – panas begini, pulang sekolah membeli ice cream di kedai yang berada di samping sekolah nya. Ia pikir, murid – murid di sekolah nya tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, karena setahu Baekhyun, murid – murid di asrama tidak boleh keluar sekolah. Tetapi sekarang? Ia bisa keluar lingkungan sekolah bersama Kyungsoo meskipun harus izin dahulu ke guru. Walaupun, Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo baru berteman beberapa hari, tetapi mereka bisa langsung akrab seperti layaknya seorang sahabat.

Baekhyun pun menjilat ice cream strawberry nya dengan semangat 45(?). Padahal ia baru tidak memakan ice cream itu 4 hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan ice cream choco nya melirik sekilas Baekhyun yang memakan ice cream nya itu agak terlalu cepat, seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan ice cream 1 tahun -_-.

"Baekhyun, kau sangat menyukai ice cream strawberry ya?"

Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil pun menghentikan acara memakan ice cream nya tersebut, "Hmm…" Baekhyun pun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Kemudian Baekhyun melanjut kan kata – katanya, "Aku sangat suka strawberry."

"Pfftt. Namja suka rasa strawberry. _Manly _gak tuh?" Cibir Kyungsoo dengan lirikan mata yang—pura – pura—mengejek. Kyungsoo hanya berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun raut muka nya berubah menjadi cemberut dengan bibir yang di-pout kan. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kyungie~ Aku ini manly tahu. Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihat nya." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hah? Serius? Masa? :v" Rasa nya senang jika berhasil menggoda Baekhyun.

"Urghh, yasudah. Terserah kau saja. Bye." Karena kesal, Baekhyun pun pergi dari kedai ice cream itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa. Baekhyun pun dengan cepat memakan ice cream nya dan membuang _stik_ ice cream nya sembarangan. Ia pun menghentak – hentakan kaki nya sepanjang perjalan masuk ke sekolah nya. Ia begitu sebal, mengapa daridulu taka da yang menganggap dia manly hanya karena suka strawberry. Bahkan ibu nya pun kurang percaya kalau dirinya manly. Sungguh malang.

Kyungsoo yang merasa Baekhyun sekarang dalam mode _ngambek_, segera berlari dan menyamai langkah nya Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun yang—pura – pura—cuek hanya melihat kesekeliling nya tanpa menoleh ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa diabaikan, memulai duluan percakapan, "Hei, Baekhyun? Kau marah padaku? Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Huh, kau tidak tahu rasa nya di candain seperti itu. Rasa nya sakit banget. Sakit nya tuh disini." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memegang dada kiri nya, dengan muka sok dramatis.

'_Sepertinya Baekhyun akan berprofesi sebagai anak alay-_-' pikir Kyungsoo_

"Hahaha, yaampun Baek, kau lucu sekali sih. Yasudah aku minta maaf deh ya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Huft, yasudah."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan beringingan. Baru saja mereka masuk ke gerbang sekolah, tiba – tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsi mereka berdua, "Kyungsoo!"

"Ya? Ada apa _seongsaenim_? Apakah ada perlu sesuatu?"

"Ah, aku perlu bantuan mu, Kyungsoo-_ssi_. Bisakah ikut aku sebentar?" Guru yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Cho seongsaenim itu tiba – tiba memerlukan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, baiklah." Kyungsoo pun menyetujui permintaan Cho seongsaenim. Kemudian ia berujar kembali,"Baekhyun kau pulang ke asrama sendiri tidak apa – apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, "Aku sudah besar, Kyungie. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku."

Lalu, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum, "Hm, Baiklah."

"Aku pinjam Kyungsoo nya sebentar ya. Annyeong Baekhyun-_ssi_!" Pamit Cho _Seongsaenim_ sedikit membungkuk kepada Baekhyun dan akhirnya dia dan Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne seongsaenim!" Baekhyun pun membalas _bow _dari Cho seongsaenim. Ia pun langsung melanjutkan langkah kaki nya pulang ke kamar asrama nya, karena ia begitu capek. Tentang yang tadi, Baekhyun tak mengira jika Cho seongsaenim begitu ramah.

'_Aku kira guru yang tadi itu killer, ternyata jika sedang dalam 'mode baik', akan sangat ramah dan baik sekali. Aku tak menyangka. Kekekeke~'_

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Baekhyun side]

Baekhyun berjalan pelan – pelan menuju gedung asrama nya. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa taman yang berada di belakang sekolahnya begitu indah. Ia baru menyadari sekarang. Taman itu begitu sejuk udara nya, karena banyak nya pohon – pohon rindang disana. Tapi taman itu begitu sepi, jadi kesan taman itu menjadi sedikit—horror.

Saat Baekhyun sedang melihat ke sekeliling nya, entah mata nya salah lihat atau apa, yang pasti saat ini Baekhyun melihat barang yang tidak asing baginya menyangkut di ranting. Baekhyun sedikit mengucek matanya untuk memastikan itu benar apa tidak. Masalahnya, dari tempat itu, barang itu terlihat samar – samar dan kecil. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun mendekati pohon itu dan—

.

.

—"Bukankah, itu gelang milik Chanyeol? Kenapa bisa menyangkut disana ya?" Baekhyun bingung, antara ingin mengambil gelang itu atau tidak, sebenarnya ia ingin menolong Chanyeol mengambil gelang itu, karena menurut Baekhyun itu gelang yang berarti buat Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun juga masih sebal dengan Chanyeol. Apa – apaan dia, diajak berkenalan malah diabaikan, terus sok misterius banget. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir menolong nya tidak ada salahnya kan?

'_Siapa tau dia jadi baik sama aku,' pikir Baekhyun_

"Tidak ada salahnya kan menolong teman sekamar." Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengedikan bahu nya. Baekhyun pun bergegas mengambil sesuatu barang yang ia ketahui itu milik teman sekamarnya —Park Chanyeol— yang menyangkut di salah satu ranting pohon tersebut. Ia pun memanjat pohon yang cukup besar dan tinggi tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat barang milik Chanyeol itu sudah dekat, Baekhyun pun berusaha menggapai nya. Tapi entah mengapa itu sedikit sulit. Pasalnya barang Chanyeol yang menyangkut cukup jauh letaknya dari pada letaknya sekarang.

Teman sekelas nya yang kebetulan lewat disitu, hanya mengeryitkan dahi nya melihat tingkah teman nya itu. Karena bingung, akhirnya ia bertanya, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, Baekhyun?."

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil menengokan kepalanya kebawah, ia mendapati seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya, "Aku sedang mengambil sesuatu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Jungkook-_ssi_? Bukan kah waktu pelajaran berakhir sudah cukup lama?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jungkook. Jungkook adalah teman sekelas nya, meskipun tidak begitu kenal tetapi ia sering kali menyapa nya saat berada didalam kelas. *oh iya, anggep saja ya, jungkook disini umur nya setara sama Baekhyun. Kan cuman epep bukan beneran(?) ._.*

"Kok bisa ada diatas sana? Ah iya, tadi sehabis pulang sekolah, aku ada kegiatan kelompok di luar dan baru pulang sekarang."

"Ohh begitu…" Kata Baekhyun melanjutkan mengambil gelang Chanyeol yang tersangkut diatas ranting pohon. Kaki nya berjinjit agar tangan nya bisa menggapai barang tersebut. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan kata – kata nya,"Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa barang ini ada diatas sana."

"Huft. Adakah yang bisa aku bantu?" Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk membantu Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun terlihat sedang kesusahan. Tetapi, Baekhyun pun menolak bantuan dari Jungkook. Karena ia pikir, ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Baekhyun juga yakin kalau dia bisa melakukan sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukan sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawaran nya Jungkook-_ssi_." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Jungkook pun hanya mengedikan bahu nya acuh, "Oh yasudah."

Setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun pun berhasil menggapai gelang milik Chanyeol itu. Ia pun mengamati benda tersebut dengan serius. Setelah dilihat – lihat, ternyata di gelang itu terdapat inisial nama 'LH'.

'_LH? Siapa dia?'_

Masa bodoh siapa itu LH, yang pasti Baekhyun tidak peduli. Disaat Baekhyun sedang memerhatikan gelang, Jungkook yang merasa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi hendak pergi dari taman itu, "Baekhyun-_ssi_, aku duluan ya? Kau tidak apa – apa kan diatas sana?"

"Ah iya, silahkan, Jungkook-_ssi_. Aku juga sebentar lagi mau turun kok." Baekhyun pun segera turun dari pohon dengan hati – hati. Sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih ahli memanjat daripada turun nya. Aneh memang.

Jungkook pun hendak segera pergi dari taman setelah Baekhyun berkata kalau ia tidak apa – apa jika dirinya—Jungkook— meninggalkan nya sendirian disana. Baru beberapa langkah kaki nya meninggalkan taman itu, tiba – tiba terdengar seperti suara sesuatu yang erangan kesakitan.

BRUKKK!—"URGHH SAKIT SEKALI!"

Jungkook pun melihat siapa pemilik suara kesakitan tersebut, dan ternyata itu… Baekhyun. Ia pun segera berjalan—dengan sedikit berlari— kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?! _Gwenchana_?" Tanya Jungkook panik.

"Uhh, aku pikir tidak. Bokong ku terasa sangat sakit."

"Emm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kau kuantar ke kamar mu? Kamar mu berada di asrama 2 kan?"

"Iya. _Kamsahamnida_ Jungkook-_ssi _sudah mau membantu ku berjalan ke kamar."

"_Cheonma_, tidak perlu se-formal itu. sini aku bantu kau berdiri," Jungkook pun membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Ia juga membantu Baekhyun berjalan masuk kearah gedung asrama. Jungkook pun membantu Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift.

Di lain tempat, seseorang pun menggeram kesal dibalik salah satu pohon saat dua orang itu pergi meninggalkan taman, tetapi pandangan tajam nya mengarah kepada 1 orang saja,"Sial! Siapa dia?!"

.

.

**[Life Interesting]**

.

.

[Chanbaek side]

"Hyung, besok kau ke sini lagi ya, aku ingin bales dendam dengan mu!" Kata pria berkulit tan—Kai— sambil melirik pria tinggi yang sedang tertawa dengan kesal.

Sedangkan pria yang sedang di lirik kesal—Chanyeol— malah terus – terusan tertawa, "Hahaha! Yakin ingin bales dendam? Nanti malah kalah lagi. Hahaha! Makanya jangan berani – berani ngelawan si raja _play station_ ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Pfftt! Hyung, lebih baik kau pulang saja deh, sebelum si makhluk item(?) ini jadi mengamuk." Kata Sehun sambil menahan tawa.

'_Mereka senang banget sih kalau aku yang tertindas(?)' kata Kai dalam hati_

"Yasudah deh, bye!" Kata Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan kamar KaiHun dengan mood yang tinggi. Tetapi tetap saja jika ia tidak bersama teman – teman nya, ia kembali merubah sifat nya menjadi cool dan dingin.

Kebetulan, kamar Kai dan Sehun tidak begitu jauh dari kamar nya, jadi ia tidak perlu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke kamar nya. Chanyeol pun membuka pintu kamar nya, dan keadaan kamar tampak sepi. Chanyeol pun mengerutkan kening nya.

'_Tidak ada orang? Si pendek itu sedang pergi?'_

Saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuhkan muka nya, tiba – tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsi nya, "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol pun menengok kearah sumber suara, dan ternyata teman sekamar nya itu sedang duduk di tempat tidur nya yang berada diatas sambil menyandar pada bantal. Chanyeol hamper lupa kalau tempat tidur Baekhyun ada diatas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah dingin.

"E-ehm, ini punya mu k-kan?" Kata Baekhyun gugup sambil menyerahkan gelang yang didapat nya tadi diatas pohon.

Chanyeol sedikit melototkan matanya dengan apa yang dilihat nya. Bagaimana bisa teman sekamar nya itu mendapat gelang miliknya, ia pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun, "Kau yang mengambil gelang ku?" Kata Chanyeol mendesis sambil mengambil paksa gelang itu.

"Ti-tidak, tapi—"

"Kau yang mencuri gelang ku?" Kata Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukan. Aku tadi menemui g-gelang itu di a-atas pohon." Baekhyun pun menundukan kepala nya takut. Apa jadi nya jika ia nanti dimarahi atau dihukum oleh Chanyeol? Padahal ia sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Diatas pohon?"

"I-iya."

Bagaimana bisa gelang nya menyangkut diatas pohon? Ah iya, Chanyeol baru ingat sekarang, terakhir Chanyeol memakai gelang itu sebelum ia hendak ekskul, dan ia menaruh nya di loker agar saat ia berlatih basket tidak terjatuh. Berarti jika gelang itu berada diatas pohon, ada orang yang sengaja menyangkutkan nya. Tapi dapat darimana dia kunci loker Chanyeol? Siapa orang itu? Jangan – jangan orang itu adalah—

.

.

—"…Kris hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

* * *

**A/N: Haiii Jihyun kambekk! Masih ada yang inget sama ff ini ga? /gaaaa/ Jihyun apdet nya ngaret banget ya? Sorry ya, soalnya ini apdet nya lama gara – gara sempet kehilangan ide, terus ada perbaikan alur cerita, sama sekalian bantuin orang tua bikin masakan buat lebaran :"3 jadinya gini deh, maaf ya :"3 tapi meskipun ada perbaikan alur cerita, kalau ada typo maklum ya, kan saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan ._. /njeh/**

**Eh iya, rencana nya Jihyun pen bikin chapter khusus buat flashback nya si canyol. Kenapa dia jadi aneh, terus siapa si Kris itu? Kenapa dia kek bales dendam gitu ke Chanyeol? Nah ya gitu deh. Tapi mungkin chapter yg flashback bakal rilis kalau main cast nya udah keluar semua. Hehe :"3 Pokoknya tunggu aja deh :3**

* * *

**{Special Thanks for}:**

**{exoel} {ParkShella} {cho eun byung} {chanbaek} {parklili} {nam mingyu} {ChanBaekLuv} {Special bubble} {pintukamarchanbaek} {N-Yera48} {park. .7} {Choi Hyun Young} {Lintang40400322} {lintangtrinita48} {FriederichOfficial} dan yang ngefollow / nge favorite fanfic ini ya!**

**Ada yang ketinggalan namanya? Bilang aja kok, tenang aja saya ga gigit kalian semua, kan lagi puasa :3 Maaf juga ya belum bisa bales review nya :"3**

* * *

**Buat SR (Silent Reader) kalian masih belum tobat ya? Udah mau lebaran masa belum tobat, emang nya susah ya buat nge review satu atau dua kalimat? Lagian yang ga punya akun FFn bisa review juga kan? jadi ga mesti jadi SR. Sebenernya sih ga maksa kalian buat review, tapi gimana ya, kalian pasti tau deh gimana rasanya jadi author yang fanfic nya jumlah viewers dengan review nya berbeda jauh? Semua author pasti ngerasain hal yang sama deh sama aku. /njeh/**

**Oke sip, cuap cuap nya selesai.**

_**See you next time! Mind to review?**_

* * *

_Salam Kkaebsong(?),_

_Park Jihyun._

**[27 Juli 2014]**


End file.
